


Day 160

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [160]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Tomwise/Feja, Tomwise/OC
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 160

Feja had a different idea about where to go looking for the felandaris today. Sundermount was probably still the best place but it was also incredibly dangerous. There were plenty of areas in Darktown where magic had scarred the veil and there was enough dirt that all kinds of things grew in and around the area. Some small-time poisoners could gather all the ingredients they needed without even leaving the city.

The Carta had had a very intense fight with some apostates and a tal-vashoth where a magical explosion occurred. Enough time had passed that a patch of felandaris would have had time to sprout. Feja didn’t know if felandaris needed to seed like regular plants, who could know with weird magical crap, but without reports of where felandaris might be, one place was as good as another. 

Tomwise caught up to her at the ruined entrance of the mage hideout. He had had his hair cut and taken a good polish to his leathers since the last time they had adventured together. He was also wearing a few earrings, small subtle studs but they would glimmer as they caught the uneven light of Darktown.

They gave the mage hideout, or what was left of it, a once over before starting their search. The very rock had been melted in places by the blast and the earth had hardened into rough shards of glass.

“Do you really think any plant might grow in this?” Tomwise asked. Feja shrugged.

“I don’t know that it won’t. And I know this place will be less full of demons then the last place we explored.” 

“Well I suppose that’s a good thing at least,” Tomwise replied. “Same rules?” Feja nodded and they began picking through the rubble. There were lots of interesting things there. The crystalized horned skull of a Qunari, some dried demon ichor and lots of interestingly shaped glass.

“Anything?” Tomwise called over.

“I might be able to get enough ichor for some demonic poison from what’s left here,” Feja replied. “But no felandaris.” Tomwise came over to look at the samples she had collected. He frowned and made a tutting noise.

“That ichor is too contaminated and dried out to be effective. You might make someone a bit woozy with that but little else.”

Feja gave the elf a little smirk. “Do you not know how to reclaim demonic ichor? I would think every poisoner in Kirkwall would have learned by now.” Tomwise cocked an eyebrow as her. He was trying to come off as aloof but failing.

“Demonic ichor,” she explained, “especially if it comes from a rage demon, had a much higher boiling point than water...”

“I don’t see how that helps when it’s dried.” Tomwise thought for a moment and then made a small exclamation of realization. “Unless you soak the samples you have, then you can boil off the water. Of course! I can't believe I never thought of that.”

“It’s an old Carta trick,” Feja said, shrugging. 

Tomwise looked around the wreckage. “I don’t think the felandaris are going to be here anywhere. Maybe we could go back to your lab and you could show me how the reclamation process works.”

“I’m not set up to remove impurities that are this fine,” Feja admitted. “You need a very fine sieve.”

“I have one of those,” Tomwise said cheerfully. “We can do it in my lab, split the ichor once we reclaim it.”

Feja nodded. “Fine but since I’m teaching you we split it 75/25.”

Tomwise laughed. “Sounds fair.”

The set about collecting all the ichor-stained rocks they could. They managed to get two full bags of the stuff. Whatever happened here, it had sprayed demon-bits everywhere. Through most of what they ended up with was rock, they were not likely going to get very much usable ichor in the end. Still, Feja was starting to admit to herself that she enjoyed Tomwise’ company, so maybe the afternoon’s work would be worth it after all.


End file.
